Blooms sacrifices and ascapes
by theTyping Rookie
Summary: It's my first fan-fiction! what if bloom's old best friend Selena if you seen season 6 that somehow a tragic can make the Winx Club,Bloom and Daphne more closer than ever.
1. Chapter 1

Bloom's POV I ran as fast as I can away, as I can try to get away from my problems. I saw Daphne behind me trying to catch up, "Bloom, Bloom please don't ..." She was cut off when I, without looking back, had entered a portal . When I had finally, arrived to a place that I had been, since I was a child "Gardenia" but all my memories had poured in from when I was a baby till when I left with the winx to go back to Magix (season 4).Then I ran to a familiar house in the dark, night sky that shown two figures... "Bloom what happened to you, your eyes are red like blood'' " I'm... okay,'' I had went to my room, I balled myself with my pilllow on the bed and cried " I CAN'T BELIEVE IT, how can she do this to me . I cried to my pillow 'gahhhhhh, I wish that I never joined the Winx..probably this wouldn't had happened " I said in a half choking cry . My mom opened the door with my father behind her ''Bloom, don't say that, being with the Winx is the best thing that has happened ''Mom said, stroking my back "Yea,but I let down my old friends, before I knew I was a fiery. ''Hey kiddow, you loved this when you were younger", My dad showed his top hat and his stuffed rabbit, "Where is the rabbit going to appear?" ''Mike, no magic.'' "oopps" "it's okay Dad" KNOCK KNOCK!' ''ooh, well there's someone at the door." Then I heard a voice that was familiar. I wasn't sure if that was really her, I peak downstairs to the doorway I saw Daphne, with her school teacher's uniform still worn, ''is Bloom here?'' My mom motioned to come in. "She's upstairs dear, do you want some tea, or something to drink? ''No thank you" Then she came up the stairs to my room ''Bloom, how would you know what to do ,if you didn't attack we would have lost you and all the other fairies and pixies''.Daphne explained "But it's my fault that didn't notice how much Flora could get hurt'',I said. '' Bloom, Flora asked and she seemed to know what she was 's okay prrsssshh" she hushed me and she would try to comfort me for the night. { at the morning } When I had woken up I found myself next to a blonde hair girl, but instead of waking her up I let her sleep. I went down stairs in which there was my parents, Mikes and Vanessa sitting at the dinner table. "Hi Mommy and Daddy" "BLOOM,you look better ''said Mike and Vanessa. "Mike said that you were probably got a rare eye disease or infection, men these days ..." "but Vanessa her eyes were as big and red as a tomato'' "Well you should know more about female feelings better next time. '' "Now I know" Mike said in a whispered. "well now I'm okay'' I responded trying to hold back tears. "Well you can stay as long as you want, because we would always love you and this would always be you this isn't a kingdom or anything special... " ''But dad, mom you're special to me'' I butted in my father's speech,but I somehow thought that my dad wanted to tear somehow he tried to make an excuse that something went inside his eyes, not like if I never heard that before , and went along with him. "Hey who wants to eat some pizza?''I said in a wide grin, with holding back my pain and suffering. 'but Bloom early in the morning with a sleeping blonde princess still asleep?''Yea, Bloom if you're going for some pizza we should at least wake up your sister. I went quickly to my room and found Daphne exactly were I saw her sleeping before. I had a perfect plan in mind, I was creeping next to my sister moving away from the door and I screamed out,"Professor Daphne your late for your class. " Later I found myself being next to a crazy girl shouting out "ooh, I'm so dead, if the students know this what will they say ,Daphne are you always this late?, Daphne I thought all the professors are always on man this is only the beginning...'' "Hey Daphne,DAPHNE!we aren't at school chill ,but do you want to eat some pizza?" I asked in a mischievous grin. Instead of her killing me, she threw a pillow at my face. "What was that for ?''I questioned Bloom, you shouldn't wake me up in my beauty sleep'' We both laughed. "So do you want to get pizza,my mom and Dad said to wake you up, and now mission completed at last.'' 


	2. Chapter 2

( Pizza Diner {pizza Place})

**Blooms Pov **

* * *

The pizza that me, mom,dad, and Daphne ate was good. I was drooling over the pizza since I would rare have free time since we would be in our classes eating the same thing in the menu rice with soup int he . even in my mind I could taste the food. Daphne looked at me.

* * *

"um Bloom, are you okay, you look sick like if you were at a roller coaster to many times ready to puke. "

"oh what, hmm I just remember how good this pizza is ever since I ate Alfea"s cafeteria menu. Blehh."

"Well Bloom, do you want to be starving until it's Pudding Tuesday,or do you want to eat some food and sneak chocolate in your dorm at night; when you have the energy?"

"hum, good point , do you want to get tickled here or do you want to help me eat an extra pepperoni deluxe with a shake at the side?'' said but I knew what was her going to be choice.

" I would like the pizza instead,'Daphne said giving her full attention to me. "I would much rather than winning a tickling battle with my sister since I know how ticklish she is"

"oh no you didn't" "I just did ", Daphne smirked . Then she reached forward to me from the seat in front of me and tickled me neck until I almost squirted my chocolate shake.

"please stop ",I beg, ''okay your the queen of tickles, just.. hahaa...please stop...ha . I can't breath"

"okay Bloom, only because you had admitted your defeat" Daphne said with pride of her accomplishment. "You see, you can never beat me in tickling I did this since you were a baby and you always lost to me."

''Yea well, that was when I was a baby. Also you were just lucky this time,because I 'didn't' know what you were going to do"secretly enjoining the moment with my sister.'if I was ready, you would of been crying, in tears in order to make me stop, without having mercy.''

"Sure you can''my sister said exaggeratedly.

Then my mother next to my seat, broke in '"Girls, are you ready to go, it seems to be that the cheesy pizza turned Mike's stomach (_idiom, to be sick)_.

Daphne and I watched my father trying to settle down his stomach with some soda since he tried to resist the temptation of his cheesy, pepperoni, Italian sausage and BBQ chicken pizza. In a weird side, I thought he was going to cry, for not eating the pizza ,because this past year I did a bet with him that if he didn't eat his most perferd pizza for a whole year he can call me Bloomy or Pumpkin wherever public ( since I hated it: cause it's embarrassing) or if not he would let me ride in his firetruck ( I would be the crazy driver). At Alfea, my mom would call me about dad's crazy pizza dreams, and that the pizza would "call' him.

"Hay dad let me ride the truck. I promise I won"t go to fast, like the last time there was an emergency,you said to step on it and well I did as you said during the fire. "That's true , but it didn't mean you have to ran over trashcans and mail boxes on the way.''my father explained.

''whooh, Bloom you ran over a trashcan? ''Daphne said teasingly

'hey Daphne I would want to sea you try to drive" I responded."It's harder than it looks" I was in my laughing moment when I saw Stella, Musa , and sky outside that had papers that seem to be pictures of me.I looked back at Daphne in a cold look said, We got to go." Daphne seemed confuse then looked at the direction i was looking at,then understood.

(at Home)

[Bloom crying}

"Daphne they were do they want from me? I just want to be alone"I sniffed

''But Bloom, probably they just understand On what you did they probably still like you still. They maybe believe that you didn't know what to do in know during the battle..''

"No, they hate me for what I did and all the situation could of got avoided if I made more time .i never want to go back with the winx .Daphne if you think of it I basically hurt Flora. " in a half choking cry.

''Daphne''

"Yes''

"I have to show you something *Bloom pulls out her photo album and flips to the picture of her and a friend * Daphne this is Selena the one that had tricked me. She was my childhood.. friend. My Best..Friend.."

''OH Bloom..'Daphne hugging me tight.

"Everyone I had cared about mostly hates me"

"Bloom I don't hate you,mom, dad, mike and Vanessa doesn't hat you"

"hey Daphne you want to know what I do on Fridays? Movie Night!" having a weak smile on my face.

"Bloom if you see the time it's only 4:00 pm night isn't till 7 "

"Well in my watch its night already,so you should get dressed up ,because your going if you want or not. When I saw Daphne going to the bathroom downstairs I looked out the window,"Goodbye Winx hope you can battle monsters and save the universe when I'm not there , Sky.."

It took awhile until everyone was ready. Mom with her telling my Dad to get dressed. Dad was watching a show Twilight, weird since he's a guy maybe there isn't anything on (guy thing) . Daphne was taking a long when everyone was 5:00. We had decided to not use magic, instead we walked to the movie theaters. When we finally arrived we got to see the premiere of a comedy movie exactly at 6 pm and I thought we were going to arrive at 6:30 or so. I just made a theory that probably with all the battles I've gotten fitter and faster,somewhat takes an hour and a half to arrive in the theaters.

*During the movie*

"hey bloom is it normal that they're turning off the lights, and an invisible man is talking and I can't locate him?

"Totally normal"I said .

Then somehow I heard a couple of four girls who look innocent laughing. I wasn't sure if laughing to the question or a joke they made so I commented,

"hey no talking during the movie no one needs rude girls interrupting'' I didn't know at was happening ,but somehow I had a bad feeling .I simply ignored the problem to watch the movie.

*after the movie*

We were walking to go back home then the three innocent girls weren't that innocent after all. they were all this time Icy,Darcy,stormy,and Selena with her Legendarium.

"look, guess who interrupted in your family visit." Darcy who was ready to attack

'You know the best way to get rid of the Winx is to GET RID OF YOU!Icy looking almost as looking straight through me .

"Legindarium take this fairy of the dragon flame to the PLACE OF NO RETURN" Selena said a cold hearted laugh and huge portal opened .

I screamed as huge ghostly hands had dragged me and no matter what power I threw just didn't affect whatever it was no way to escape this isn't a test , like the Vortez of Flames this time who knows what will happen. Daphne was trying her hardest to grab my hand until I slipped my hand urging her to let me go

'I don't want the both of to enter ,bye Daphne tell the rest I love them".I saw Daphne shear a tear.

"Even Ogars and goblins can't escaped for thousands of years,goodbye BLOOM!"said all the Trix using their magic to make the portal stronger" ha ha ha"

"BLOOM no."Daphne screamed ,"NO!NO!NO! Then I entered,thing about all my friends and family."Goodbye"


	3. Chapter 3

{This** is during the time, before bloom got sucked into the portal but it is after when bloom left Alfea. When she had believe that she had attacked flora. } **** bye and review after please.**

* * *

**Stella'****s Pov: ( at Alfea)**

When I saw Bloom, run away I couldn't decide if I should have went after her, but Flora was still unconscious. To bad if I leave flora all alone unguarded in the school's greenhouse while the rest had went to go to the nurse's office. I wanted to go back in time to warn Bloom of her 'friend', but I knew that was impossible to do. I felt worried for Bloom, she was in tears. After she knew Selina joined the Trix all this time, and was the holder of the Legendarium. She was a spy, I bet that Bloom would be torn of what Selena had told her.

* * *

-_flashback- _

_"Bloom," Selina said ," You will Never close the Legendarium!"_

_"__Selina what are you doing" Bloom watching in horror , when Selena did a chant to all the flowers in the greenhouse_

_"Legendarium!, plants take revenge and destroy the fairies that had neglected you, and call your power powerless."_

_''Bloom you always had all the power and glory, because you were a fairy. And now your going to be destroyed."_

_After, all the plants in the greenhouse had turned to monsters. The Winx and I tried ,to push back the army of plant monster. _

_"WINX transform, Magic winx BLOOMIX.'' _

_ Then I heard a load cry._

_"Aah, please stop!Please get out put of my head!I can hear the plants in some sort of spelled and a hating emotion. They are trying to tell me to attack you or they would attack me."Flora said while covering her ears._

_"Flora are you okay" Bloom running towards her._

_"Bloom attack"Flora pleaded " The plants aren't strong enough to withstand your power, but they won't be destroyed. Just try to attack with as much fire power , so they can balance themselves from the spell._

_"Flora, I don't understand what you are talking about."Bloom stated_

_"If you calm the plants, maybe you can destroy the dark magic inside"Flora trying to explain,"I know this might sound harsh and totally crazy,but if the plants are evil they don't seem to have a lot of known weakness since these plants are mostly rare._

_"But Flora.."Bloom tried to speak,but Flora wouldn't let her._

_"No buts Bloom, I know I will get heart, but we need to do this if you want to defeat the monsters , no matter what" _

_Bloom had listened to Bloom did the unexpected, " Volcano heat strike" With all her might, she attacked the monsters. _

_Flora was right, the plants weren't destroyed, they were actually contain from the extra heat .Then I remembered Flora mentioned that some of the plants come from the Island of Dragons ."The heat of the dragons' fire or the volcanoes' flames would calm the plants since that's normal in their home world"_

_ Instantly I spotted Flora laying still on the ground. _

_'' Flora!" we all yelled out._

_'Ha ha, Bloom you can't always save everyone" Then Selina __disappeared_

_"I knew this would happen .Why had you told me attack? WHY?" Bloom said crying. Then I saw bloom running away and Daphne trying to catch up to her sister trying to calm her down. _

_"Stella, you should stay here with Flora. We would go get the nurse."commanded Aisha, "I really hope Bloom is okay,but first things fist take care of Flora. _

_ {end of flashback }_

* * *

"Hey Stella what are you thinking of? Shopping? If you were we can go to the late night sales."Brandon looking at Stella sitting on the benches of Alfea's front lawn surrounded by the buildings.

"Gummy Bear ! Why did you come so late at night? Did you sneak out again?'giving Brandon A fake, serious Look .

"I couldn't what until morning to see you"Brandon said romantically

"Well this is sounding like Romeo and Juliet, since you're here I need to ask you a favor. Can you help me find Bloom tomorrow?I think she feels bad about the battle earlier. '' I said while still looking at the stars.

"Anything for my honey bear, only if you give me a kiss for my reward and for my tip.''

I blew him a kiss."Is that enough for your prepayment, or will it cost me a hug and a kiss on the cheek tomorrow, because that's all I have."

"Hmm, make that two kisses and you have a deal,but I'm sure I can accept more for my assistance,''

"Sure thing, but don't be late .Bye Brandon."I went to my dorm,and slept like a bear hibernating for winter.

* * *

(**In the Morning)**

"Hey Stella,WAKE UP!"

"What happened? " I woke up yawning, from rays of the brightness, of sunshine coming from the window.

'The nurse said that Flora is feeling better ,and that she woke up.' said Musa and Techna still dressed in their pajamas, all exited in the moment.

"Good thing, she's okay. Hey guys did Bloom come back?"

"NO,I thought you knew if she came back ."Musa replied with concerned thoughts, "We could check if she went to Mrs. Faragondas office. Like when she's depressed ,or when she has an idea to defeat the Trix"

"well its only 12:30 in the afternoon, lets check if Bloom's in Faragonda's office , Bloom is an early bird most of the times."

Techna looked up from her phone,"Is that a metaphor, because that is illogical some birds don't wake up early in the morning, if you didn't know . And second Bloom is a person" Again Techna went back to texting .

"let's go Winx"said Musa eagerly,'We still have to close the Legendarium for good."

The Winx and I were running towards the office until we bumped in to Ms. Gresilda in the hallway.

"May you girls stop running, you should show an example for the other students."

"Ms. Griselda have you seen Bloom anywhere?' we all asked

"No, I didn't see her on campus, and since we speak of Bloom have you seen professor Daphne anywhere?

"Oh no, I think they left Alfea yesterday."I would't stop worrying and so were the Winx

"This is bad, we should find Bloom"

* * *

( **the Winx go to the nurse's office)**

"Hey Flora are you okay?" we all responded

"yes,but where is Bloom ..?" she said nervously looking everywhere in the room

"Flora,after Bloom defeated the monsters, she had run off."Aisha said as calm and gentle as possible for Flora.

"I think that she feels bad for hurting you. You know :hurt a plant and you connection...hurting or pollution kind of thing with you." I was trying to explain ,but Flora butted in.

"But she didn't, the Trix had disguised themselves as the students, I didn't know until they attacked me from the back when they believed that no one thought was girls that joined us in finding the diary of Eldora were the Trix."

''Um Flora,Bloom ran crying, believing that she hurt her friend" I said looking at the Winx

"Don't worry Winx ,we'll find Bloom.I promise, whatever it takes" Aisha said confidently.

"Hey girls lets ask the guys to help,anyways I asked Brandon to come. Surely the rest might come if we call and tell them it's urgent." I explained the rest of the girls seemed to approve.

"The more eyes the better as people from Earth would say,or is it more hands?Whatever"Techna said confuse(_it's rare to see her confused)._

* * *

(**When the boys came)**

When all the boys came, they were with their couple, except for Sky and Thoren.

"Hey Stella have you seen Bloom?"

"Yea and Daphne?''

"Um that is the problem'',I responded trying to keep them from freaking out.

"What happened'' both Sky and Thoren said the same time.

"Okay, lets just say that Bloom was very sad and Daphne had went with her.''

''Hey do you think Daphne and Bloom went to Domino, "said Musa from eavesdropping.

"yea,and how about Earth to"Tachna stepped in.

"So some of us would go to Domino while the other half can go to Earth "Sky demanded.

"Sky I would go with you to Domino"Thoren volunteerlly said,"You aren't the only one who lost his girl.''When Thorean said it, he started blushing,"who else wants to come?''

"I'll come "said Aisha,"Roy, Felix will you guys join me?"

"Of course Aisha, I'll love to come" said Roy smirking at Felix

"I'm a gentle man, so a gentle man should always protect a lovely woman." Felix said feeling proud of his Roy was rolling his eyes.

"Then it settles it the rest of us would go to Earth"

* * *

**( at Gardenia)**

"Aw I forgot to pick a style of clothes for the occasion."I said disappointed

"Sugar you look good the way you are."Brandon trying to comfort me.

"Fine just, because you told me to"

Then I saw a place that I couldn't resist The Mall.I almost cried when I knew I had to abandon the moment. *sniff*

"Guys I think I'm hungry, are you sure no one wants to eat? I'm pretty sure there is a pizza place in a few blocks",trying to keep the Winxmind off for a while,

''We where here for some time and no one had a clue were Bloom was.''

"That sounds good,I think we should wait for the rest to come ,because if you didn't notice This PLACE IS BIG."complained Techna texting to Timmy, who was guarding the hovercraft.

''Well Stella if you're that hungry I guess we can go for some pizza,but on the way we have to ask for Bloom right?!"flora said still looking at me.

Then when we were walking on the sidewalk out of nowhere in front of us was a ,Aisha,Roy,Flex, and Thoren came out.

With hope in his eyes he asked us,"Have you found Bloom anywhere?"

'I'm sorry Sky we still didn't find Bloom"I said to him

'What I thought you guys found and her aren't on Domino. "

"I'm sorry Sky. Um we were about to get some pizza do you want to come." I asked him, "Try to get your mind off a bit."

"Sure.. why not...,it's just a day 's probably have a girls' night with Daphne."

Then I saw Sky take out his wallet to check if he had money and Bloom's photos popped out. I didn't know if it was a coincidence, but I thought I saw Bloom across the street in the pizza place.I didn't say anything, since I didn't want to get my friend's hopes up for nothing.

_*walking toward the pizza place* _

_"_Guy do you want to check the Fruity Music Bar?I might be sure she would be there."I broke the silence.

"Of course, I forgot that she loved that place!" Sky said excitedly.

"Also we can check Mike's and Vanessa's home, how else couldn't we think of that" Aisha exclaimed."lets eat some pizza to have some energy to find Bloom!"

When we all arrived in the pizza place.I saw the place was crowded ( _it's a type of pizza restaurant that you can take out or eat inside_). Even though I was opening the door to the place I can smell the good sense of heated pepperoni , cheese , and other type of meats and toppings.

"Stella I know it smell good,so stop daydreaming about it...Lets eat, no smelling" Musa said teasingly

" ha. ha .not so funny" I told looked at the clock and it read 3:30 I can't believe how long it took in the hover ship

* * *

When we all Finish eating the medium-sized pizza, we continued our search for Bloom .

"Okay, first stop to the Fruity Music bar." Aisha was leading the way,

Flora saw a couple that she seen before sitting on a table."Klaus,Morganna how are you guys.I have question have you seen Bloom anywhere?"

"Klause, I don't remember seeing Bloom. Have you seen Bloom, Honey.

"No, but you can ask around the Fruity Music Bar, there are lots of people ? What happened to Bloom?

"um she is.. missing.."I responded,"She ran away"

"oh Dear Klause we should help the Winx.''

" I agree with you Honey, we should.I'll help you by asking some friends I know.''Then Kause started dialing numbers.

"Winx if Bloom isn't here, where is can she be ?"Musa thought

"How about Mike's and Vanessa's home? That is the only logical place that she can be"

"Good job Techna ,that's my girl"Timmy said giving a hug to Techna,I would try to hack in all the security cameras to see if she was anywhere else in Gardenia."

"hey girls, someone said that Bloom was walking towards a movie theaters with a blonde girl, and two older people, who seem to be her parents" Kause interrupted.

"Well now we know that she was here " Riven went into the conversation."Well don't we think that it's girl tomorrow she would forget , like all the girls do "

"Riven, for your information this "girl thing" is called feelings, and second girls do_ Not_ forget.''

"Well sorry Musa,that is why boys are stronger than girls,because boys don't get but hurt all of a sudden. ( _means sad)_

_"_Some boys never change" Musa even through the conversation still kissed Riven."But no one's perfect"

* * *

(arrive near the movie theaters)

I really hope that this time, Techna actually took us to the movie theaters, because when she was looking up movie on a computer she accidentally spelled "move" she found a place in Gardenia that was a martial arts place called: Jake's moves: ti Kuhn do valuable on weekends. She thought Jake moves was the theaters and Ti khan Do was the movie that was we got to the place the master asked if we wanted to was the one who volunteered and found out that wasn't what she had wanted.

''Hey guys do you hear that someone's in trouble." Sky said with wide eyes.

So we followed the sound and what we saw was Bloom being sucked into a tried to grab her hand tight,but Bloom had refused.

"Bloom,Bloom!"Sky shouted, but no one seemed to hear. We were to far from Daphne and **B**loom to hear or see."

The that was the last we saw of Bloom. The Trix started to laugh then disappeared in the shadows.

Daphne was crying"Bloom...,Bloom..My little sister I'm sorry I couldn't protect you...forgive me.

As fast as Thoren could, he ran to Daphne, "Daphne, I'm sorry..."

"I guess we have to tell King Oritel and Queen Marion.." Sky's eyes were sad, but manage to show a strong face.

* * *

** I hope you like it, I was lazy plus I just wanted to finish another chapter :)**

**This time I made corrections ...halfway through anyways... Also try to look in my profile page to look if I have polls to help me with the next chapter & please review! **

**Bye, **

**The Typing Rookie**


	4. Chapter 4

**Daphne's Pov**

It was 5:00 at night. I was trying to go to sleep in Mike and Vanessa's home, but I was only thinking about Bloom. The Specialists, Winx , and I were sleeping in the living room all were snoring in their dreams. I got up from the messy piles of blanket on the floor and I went to Bloom's room I stood in front of the door I saw light poring outside like water. I creaked open the door, I saw candle on Bloom's desk. I could smell the almond biscotti fragrance in the room.I saw Mike and Vanessa looking through a book that contained photos of a girl on the bed. Mike looked up to me...

"Daphne why are you up in this time, it's still early?" Mike said.

"- Daphne, want to join us seeing Bloom's pictures?" Vanessa said with a sad tone of voice.

"Of course, I love to. " I went to a space between Mike and Vanessa.

"Bloom was always my brave little girl." Vanessa turned to a page " * sniff * This was when it was Halloween"

"oh yea , look Honey the time when I was playing with Bloom in a water balloon fight in the park..I let her win, it's a dad thing"

"Sure you did Mike, does that explain the crying of when you said you were going to use your best move, and she managed to throw you a a bucket full of water balloons on the tree above you.''

"Oh yea, that was all planned out, I always knew she was on the tree.."

For the night the three of us were exchanging our good times with Bloom and we shared our tears.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

I woke up, finding myself sleeping on my sister's bed. I saw a diary popping out under some papers trying to be as hidden as it could be. I opened it to a page, but before I could read it a voice had interrupted me.

"Daphne, we're going to tell the others in Magix. I was going to wake you up, but you seem to be awake. Vanessa made us breakfast, but the girls are too depressed to eat."

''Thank you Stella"

I put the book back on the desk, and I went downstairs to the kitchen. Everyone seemed to be lost in thoughts. I broke the silence.

'So what's the plan, Winx?"as I sat down to a chair

''We aren't the Winx without Bloom, she had given too much into the group and now she is ..darn it I don't have any comebacks" Mike said in a whisper and found a newspaper to look as if he was busy. In order for Vanessa couldn't get her satisfaction.

"Hellooo Daphne. Are we leaving?" Musa said coming from the door.

"Bye, I got to go "I said and left.

* * *

**IN THE HOVERSHIP**

"Daphne, didn't Bloom say you could connect with her? Have she given you any messages, or sensed her?

"I'm sorry Stella ,I haven't had any signals as usual. I guess we had lost Bloom for good.''

"I still have hope that she's alive.. has No want to cause pain to get power from fear. The more fear the more powerful they get.''

In a hour or so: Timmy, while directing the aircraft, "Girls we had arrived at Domino''

"Alright Timmy, I have to tell Mom and dad about Bloom they should know."

"Daphne I should go to, I was Bloom's boyfriend."

"Alright Sky"

I found mom and dad in the palace courtroom. "Mother, Father we lost Bloom yet again. The witches seemed to overpower us. I'm sorry. "

'My poor baby daughter, I can't believe we lost her for the second ?! I never seen her grown up and now I can never see her . Oritel.." Marian said in a cry

"It's okay , Marion everything is going to be just fine. Shhh.. shhhhh

"They had witnessed the sorrowful scene"

" I see, I will tell the rest of the kingdom about the tragic news."

A knight came running inside the room, "My King and Queen, the Trix had taken over another school"

"But how?" Marion said with a surprised face.

"I don't know, it seems that the Trix had attacked during the night."

"That's bad, are they in the process in taking over another one"? Sky said

"I believe so; the students from that school are in a type of spell. Some reports say that they acted like robots, with dark full colored eyes.

''Oh no , Daphne hurry fast to Ms. Faragonda she must know a way to defeat the spell . Your father and I would tell the other schools and kingdoms the news. Now go."

''Come on Daphne, lets hurry we don't have time to waste"

"Okay sky"

Sky and I went inside the ships door.

"get ready we must prepare to go with the rest to Magix"

"girls we should arrive faster,to pass the news . The boys will come to Alphia with the hover ship,they can be our guards "I said

''but Daphne you're not talking clearly"

"I agree with Daphne Stella, we can be the diversion. While you girls, have more time to know how to defeat the spell. Now go!''Brandon said

"Winx Sirenix, ...Bloomix''

With a convergence we were transported to Alfea's forest, thank goodness we weren't that far from Alfea's front gates. We transformed back to our regular clothing.

"Come on girls, let's hurry''

I ran towards Alfea's front gates, I was lucky was outside.

" Have you heard the news, another school had fallen in control by the witches? Everyone is under a spell"

"Yes Daphne, I been informed by Red Fountain and is very tragic, Ms. Faragonda is waiting for you in her office , and by the way where is Bloom? Is she still in Gardenia, I suppose?" ,

Stella trying to answer her question, " We had lost Bloom, we were all present there when it happened "

"OH dear, I'm sorry girls, especially you Daphne."

The girls and I ran to Ms. Faragonda office as fast as we can.

* * *

**IN FARAGONDA'S OFFICE**

''Girls are you all okay?''she asked

''Yes ,but we need a way to defeat the witches...they ...had...sent Bloom... locked away... '' Aisha said

''Hmm-mm I see, I'm sorry, she was very brave ,and a great must not let the Trix destroy the magic dimension with their rule.'', Faragonda said, "I believe the witches probably taken over a magic source of some sort.''

''But what kind?'' Musa question, "The witches already possess the Legendarium"

''Who knows Musa, who knows.?'' Ms. Faragonda responded, "You girls should take a rest you have been through a lot''

''-But we must ..."

''No buts Daphne you need rest, it won't help if you fight while you are stressed. The witches would have more chance to win, that's what they are doing on purpose to weaken you. ''

"-Um"

"and Daphne, don't worry the other schools are in alert, all of them made force fields and have guards to secure the school. if they need help we would go,but now rest and take a break."

"Whatever you say Headmistress Faragonda" while me and the rest were leaving out the door

''Daphne can you stay with me? I have something to talk to you about that's very important."

"Daphne, are you going to be okay?''

"Yes, Flora i feel more better thank you"

''OK, Daphne we'll be outside if you need us."

After the winx closed the door Ms. Faragonda asked me,'What did the girls mean when they said Bloom was locked away"

"Ms. Faragonda Bloom was sucked into the portal of no return"

"Daphne did you sense her presence or get a message?"

"No, I ...couldn't , I'm her older sister and I promised to protect her: and I ...couldn't (sniff)"

"_Daphbe I know you can sense people powers,but I have hope and I know very well that you do your heart can show you the not always your power, no even if your very powerful"

I wanted to respond back then I got alerted when

"-_BOOOOM_!"...

_**TO BE CONTINUE**_

* * *

**PREVIEW...**...

**Blooms pov**

**I still remembered I saw the last bit of light, before I was swallowed in complete darkness. When I thought again about everyone I loved and cared about. I was still wrapped in my thoughts, I don't want to be alone. Now it has been three days and I'm weak and hungry.**

**"Daphne had saved me and the dragon flame, now it is my turn to save it to help the others.''**

**With the last energy I had, I made a dragon. "Dragon, go find Daphne and the others just find the path of the most pure hearted ones and you will find your destination. The dragon seems to hesitate from leaving the holder (or the master).**

**"Please go, you will be needed from your previous holder to help the Dimension from evil. Please just go." I said with a final weak breath. I saw the dragon leave with a glowing light from his source, and disappeared. My vision seems to be fuzzy the .last thing I noticed was me sort of shrinking ; I saw another light to seem to be familiar, but I never summoned it .I heard voices they sounded like whispers as if they were ghostly and everything went black…..**

**MMM will bloom's dragon go with daphne or will it fall in the wrong hands NEXT TIME IN BLOOM"S SACRIFICES AND ESCAPES**


End file.
